Stupid Pokemon Parody
by Weaselpalooza
Summary: Classic songs rewritten by me with a Pokemon twist. UPDATED with the Beach Boys Hit: California Girls
1. My Chikorita

Stupid Pokemon Songs

Disclaimer:        I do not own Pokemon or the songs I parody

My Chikorita 

A parody of My Sharona by: The Knack

_Ooh, my little Pokemon, my Pokemon_

_When you gonna battle Mr. Mime, Chikorita_

_Ooh, the battle has begun, battle has begun_

_Come on out and use your vine, Chikorita_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, watch out from behind_

_I always send you out to have a battle with the younger kind_

_My, my, my, aye-aye Whoa!_

_M-m-m-my Chikorita_

Come a little closer, huh, a-will ya, huh? 

_Close enough to whack them in the eye, Chikorita_

_Keep your moves a mystery, it seems to me_

_You should send them up into the sky, Chikorita_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, watch out from behind_

_I always send you out to have a battle with the younger kind_

_My, my, my, aye-aye Whoa!_

_M-m-m-my Chikorita_

_M-m-m-my Chikorita_

_When you gonna give to me, a win to me_

_He is now running out of time, Chikorita_

_Use your r-r-razor leaf, r-razor leaf_

_You have beaten the Mr. Mime, Chikorita_

_Never gonna stop, give it up, watch out from behind_

_I always send you out to have a battle with the younger kind_

_My, my, my, aye-aye Whoa!_

M-m-m-m-m-m-m-my, my, my, aye-aye, whoa! 

_M-m-m-my Chikorita_

_M-m-m-my Chikorita_

M-m-m-my Chikorita 

_M-m-m-my Chikorita_

Wow that was fun.  I hope you people like it.  If you want me to do more just review.  I am also thinking about taking request so if you have some put them in the reviews and I'll consider it.

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            - Weaselpalooza


	2. Don't Fry Me

Stupid Pokemon Songs

Disclaimer:        I do not own Pokemon or the songs I parody

Don't Fry Me 

A parody of Stand By Me

_When the time has come_

_And the change begun_

_And that glow is the only light I see_

_Yes I will be afraid_

_Yes I will be afraid_

_Just as long_

_As try to fry me_

_And Charizard, Charizard don't fry me_

Oh don't fry me 

_Don't fry me, don't fry me_

_In the sky_

_That you swoop from_

_Is turned red from fire_

_And the mountains_

_Be destroyed easily_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

No I won't shed a tear 

_Just as long as you don't, don't fry me_

_And Charizard, Charizard don't fry me_

_Oh don't fry me_

_Don't fry me, don't fry me, don't fry me_

_Whenever your in battle_

_Don't you dare fry me_

_Oh don't fry me, don't fry me, don't fry me_

_And Charizard, Charizard don't fry me_

_Oh, don't fry me_

Don't fry me, don't fry me, don't fry me 

WOW! I just completely butchered a really great song.  I was inspired to do this after receiving a review less than 20 minutes after I posted the first chapter, so thank you _Lynny M_.  Remember to tell me what you think and send in any request you may have.

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            - Weaselpalooza


	3. Magikarp Submarine

Stupid Pokemon Songs

Disclaimer:        I do not own Pokemon or the songs I parody

Bill:                   If he did he would be rich!

WP:                 Shut up Bill!

Bill:                   Ha do you think that you can take me?

WP:                 Yes, Yes I do

Bill:                   Bye (Uses Gnome Powers to run)

WP:                 Well on with the parody

Magikarp Submarine 

A parody of Yellow Submarine By: The Beatles

_In the team that I had joined_

_Was a man who built machines_

_And he told us of the best _

_Called a Magikarp Submarine_

_So we stole what we could_

_And set sail in the sea_

_And we hunted Pikachu_

_In our Magikarp Submarine_

We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine 

_Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine_

_We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine_

_Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine_

_And our Pokemon are all aboard_

_Many more of them swim outdoors_

_And the Wobbuffet begins to wobb _

We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine 

_We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine_

_Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine_

_As we continue to chase_

_Every one of us with a pretty face_

_All the time we trail those teens_

_In our Magikarp Submarine_

_We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine_

_Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine_

_We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine_

_Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine_

_We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine_

_Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine_

We hunt Pikachu in a Magikarp Submarine 

_Magikarp Submarine, Magikarp Submarine_

WOW! That came out of nowhere!  I have updated this story three freaken times today!  I would like to thank _Dark Angel Matoko_ for the review.  I will see what I can do about parodying _Roxanne _for you, but it might take a while before I can think of something.  Remember to tell me what you think and send in any request you may have.

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            - Weaselpalooza


	4. Misty's Giant Mallet

Stupid Pokemon Songs

Disclaimer:        I do not own Pokemon or the songs I parody

Lawyer:            I will now sue you for every cent you have

WP:                 I don't have any money

Lawyer:            Too bad!

WP:                 Say hello to my little gnome!

Bill:                   It's gone dotty bonkers! 

Lawyer:            AHHHHHHHH!

WP:                 On with today's parody!

Misty's Giant Mallet 

A parody of Maxwell's Silver Hammer By: The Beatles

_Brock was quizzical, studied poke-physical _

_Breeding in the home_

_Late nights all alone with two twerps Ohh-oh-oh-oh_

_Nurse Joy practicing in medicine _

_Gets a call on the phone_

_"Can I take you out to the pictures Joy-oy-oy-oy"_

_But as he's getting ready to go _

_A knock comes on the door…_

BANG BANG Misty's giant mallet 

_Came down upon his head_

_BANG BANG Misty's giant mallet_

_Made sure that he was dead_

_Back on the road again Ash plays the fool again_

_Misty gets annoyed_

_Wishing to avoid an unpleasant sce-e-e-ene _

She tells Ash to stay when Brock has gone away So he waits behind 

_Yelling fifty times "You did so-o-o-oo"_

But when he turns his back on the girl 

_She creeps up from behind…_

BANG BANG Misty's giant mallet 

_Came down upon his head_

_BANG BANG Misty's giant mallet_

_Made sure that he was dead_

_Jessie the pretty one said, "We caught another one"_

_Misty stands alone_

_Battling temperamental Pokemon Ohh-oh-oh-oh_

_Joy and Jenny screaming form the gallery_

_"Set those Pokemon free" (They must go free)_

_Meowth does not agree and he tells them so-o-o-oo_

_But as the words are leaving his lips_

A noise comes from behind… BANG BANG Misty's giant mallet 

_Came down upon his head_

_BANG BANG Misty's giant mallet_

_Made sure that he was dead_

WOW! I couldn't find anything to do so I just decided to do another Beatles song!  I would like to thank _Lynny M, Dark Angel Matoko, BouncyBluePenguin, OmegaMewtwo, and Clara200 _for the reviews.   Remember to tell me what you think and send in any request you may have.

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            - Weaselpalooza


	5. Joy and Jenny Girls

Stupid Pokemon Songs

Disclaimer:        I do not own Pokemon or the songs I parody

WP: I would like to own a Charizard!

Bill:   I bet my Salamence could beat your Charizard

WP:  No time for that because we have a parody to get to!

Bill: And what, may I ask, is it about this time?

WP:  Brocks addiction to hitting on pretty girls!

Bill:  Oh joy!

WP:  Exactly! Brock hits on Nurse Joy!

Bill:  You imbecile

WP:  Thank you for noticing!

Jenny and Joy Girls 

A parody of California Girls By: The Beach Boys

Well the Pewter girls are hip 

_I really dig the Pokemon they use_

_And the Pallet girls with the way they fight_

_They knock me out when I'm let loose _

_The Saffron trainer's daughters really take your sight_

_And the Cerulean girls with the way they hit_

_They keep potential boyfriends up all night_

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy_

I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy 

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy girls_

_The Olivine coast has the sunshine_

_And the girls already have a man_

_I dig a French bikini on Cinnabar Island_

_I always get met with an angry hand_

_I've been all around this great big world_

And I seen all kinds of girls Yeah but I couldn't wait to get to a town 

_To the two cutest girls I know_

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy_

I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy 

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy girls_

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy_

I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy 

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy _

Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the 

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy _

Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the 

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy _

Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the 

_I wish they all could be Jenny and Joy _

Girls, girls, girls yeah I dig the 

WOW! I couldn't think of anything for a while but finally something came to me!  It did give me a little time to work on my Golden Sun fic though! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed thus far.  I have received a number of requests I am unable to do because I don't know the songs.  I am sorry if this caused you any inconvenience.  I am planning on parodying Roxanne for _Dark Angel Matoko _once I can think of something that would work.  I have been experimenting with a number of ideas but they just don't work out.Remember to tell me what you think and send in any request you may have.

Have a Nice Day!

                                                                                                            - Weaselpalooza


End file.
